A new challenger
by kidx15
Summary: A new martial artist comes to challenge ranma, made to introduce a new charecter i made, may continue it... if i feel like it.


Heyo! This is my second attempt at writing a fan fic. The last one I wrote was booed off the site because everyone hated my portrayal of the characters; well I've fixed that (kinda)! This fic includes only one character from the Ranma ½ universe (Ranma), the other is a new person who comes to challenge Ranma that I made up, I hope you like it and please go easy on me! (Pease excuse any spelling, grammatical errors I make, I suck at spelling.)

I don't own Ranma 1/2 (or any of its characters) but I own the guy I came up with, so if you want to use him you need my permission, Ha Ha!

A new challenger:

"Stupid Akane made me late for school again!" Ranma thought to himself as he hurried down the street, (hastily) dressed in his usual Red shirt and black pants. "All you had to do was wake me up but nooo…" he continued his inner monologue when suddenly someone leapt from behind a wall and landed gracefully a few feet in front of Ranma.

Ranma skidded to a halt and stared at the person, he looked about 16 had short brown hair similar to his own and light blue eyes. He wore a green vest with a white t-shirt underneath, loose fighting jeans, and brown shoes. Probably the most interesting thing about him was the white cloth gloves he wore.

"Ranma Soatome!" He said in a fairly calm voice, "I have come to challenge you!" He shouted as he pointed a gloved finger at Ranma.

"Come on man!" Ranma said, "I ain't got time for this, I gotta get to school!"

"I don't care what you have to do!" The boy replied, "I must fight you, what you have done is unforgiveable!" He screamed as he charged at Ranma. Ranma expected him to punch him like Ryoga would, but instead the boy had crossed his arms behind his back and attacked Ranma with a high kick. The boy continued to kick at Ranma in rapid succession, Ranma blocking and dodging most of them. Ranma countered with blows of his own, but the boy's agility was surprising as he dodged all of them, but never blocked with his hands.

The fight continued on as the boy continued to kick and kick, but Ranma was too slow to do anything but block Ranma stopped for just a moment and the boy took full advantage of this and landed a high kick straight into Ranma's face. Ranma fell back onto the pavement exhausted.

"Man this guy is fast!" Ranma thought to him-self, "Who exactly are you anyway?" Ranma asked the boy.

"My name is Shun Kiyoko, and what you have done is unforgiveable!" The boy replied with a great sense of fury in his voice.

"Oh great! What did I do to YOU?" Ranma asked remembering all the people who came to attack him as revenge.

"It's not what you've done to me it's what you've done to Ukyo!" The boy shouted.

"What? Ukyo! I haven't done anything to her!" Ranma replied both confused and angered at such an accusation.

"How could you be so foolish?" Shun asked.

"So what did I do to her anyway?" Ranma asked.

"You really don't know?" Shun said confused, "well it all started a few years ago, I was Ukyo's roommate in the all boy's school." Shun began to monologue as Ranma remembered that Ukyo spent a few years at a boy's school when she "gave up" her womanhood. "One night I came into her room to find her crying" Shun continued. "I asked her what was wrong and she told me the whole story, that she was a girl, how you left her, the humiliation of it, how she spent her childhood training for revenge."

"Any man who could scorn a woman like that deserves to be punished!" Shun continued his monologue and Ranma was beginning to become bored. "So I spent years training in order to avenge her!"

"Well if you want her, you can take her!" Ranma replied, "I don't care!"

"I don't want to marry her!" Shun replied "I just want you to pay for stealing her woman- hood!" (Author's note: I didn't mean for that to sound so perverted) Shun screamed as he attacked Ranma with a spin kick.

"Wa… wait.. You don't have to do this!" Ranma said nervously as he dodged Shun's kicks, "Ukyo is a girl again; she's cool with me now!"

"Ha, a likely story Ranma Soatome!" Shun cried as he continued his flurry of kicks.

"All right," Ranma thought, "TENSHIN NAMAGURIKEN!" Ranma shouted as he unleashed a fury of punches, (Author's note: I know he doesn't shout this EVERY time he uses this move) but Shun countered each and every one with his equally fast feet. "Man!" Ranma thought, "It's like he doesn't want me to touch him!" Ranma shouted and charged at Shun with the last of his strength and managed to land a single punch.

Not expecting much of reaction Shun almost screamed as he jumped back with a look of shock on his face. Ranma looked at him questioningly, and then it all clicked. "You're afraid of germs!" Ranma exclaimed. It all made sense now, why he never fought with his hands, the gloves, why he ALWAYS dodged Ranma's blows.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Shun shouted as he began to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ranma said as he ran after him.

"Gotta get clean!" Shun thought to himself, shocked that someone else touched him.

Ranma grabbed anything on the ground he could and threw it at Shun, who dodged all of it, until Ranma picked up a trash can and chucked it at him. Garbage flew all over Shun a look of horror on his face at being completely covered in filth and let out a scream.

"See ya' man!" Ranma said as he leapt off on his way to school.

"You'll pay for this Ranma Soatome!" Shun shouted, "gotta get clean!" He thought to himself as he ran back home.

Well what do you think? I wanted to give this character a motivation other than the old "Ranma's the reason he's cursed", or "Ranma wronged him in the past" Shtick. I also made him a germaphobe because I think every character in the Ranma ½ universe need at least one little quirk/fear, I may do more fics with this guy, and sorry if I offended any real germaphobes out there!

(BTW: Shun Kiyoko means swift and clean in Japanese)


End file.
